


On a Good Day

by Youwantmetobeexplicit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Wire Play, genji is nonbinary/trans, this is the fic that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwantmetobeexplicit/pseuds/Youwantmetobeexplicit
Summary: Genji returns with an injury and Jesse McCree is no help at all.





	On a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written almost entirely during work meeting with electrical engineers. 2k+ words of wire play smut that no one asked for. Enjoy!

Jesse McCree held the seam of his serape, worrying the thick fabric in his fingers, he was wondering where the hell Genji was. It was well past the time they were set to meet up post-mission at the recovery vehicle and get the hell out of here. 

He clicked his communicator on one more time before shutting it off. He would give his teammate a little bit longer before giving into what Genji had previously described as his “mother hen sensibilities.” He didn’t resent that, as it wasn’t entirely inaccurate, but they still lived a dangerous life in the newly resurrected Overwatch. 

He clicked his comm on again just as the rear door opened to reveal his partner. Genji stepped into the vehicle with slow and deliberate movement. 

“Sorry I’m late,” was all he offered as he made his way over to the row of seats that McCree was currently occupying. McCree could see the limp in his step and the deep gouges that covered a large part of his armored body. As subtle as he could manage, he gave Genji a once over glance to assess the damage he’d taken. It wasn't until Genji turned away from him to set his sword down that McCree got a good look at the worst of it. The back of Genji’s thigh had a portion of the protective covering that served like a second skin torn away. The material had been ripped off in a way that exposed the fibers underneath. A mess of wires, some that looked like the protective coating had been stripped away, made up a mess that was spilling out from the hole. 

Not noticing he was being stared at, Genji reached behind himself to assess the damage he could not see. He only succeeded in catching the exposed strands and pulling them out even further from his body. He was turning his head in a fruitless effort to see what he was working with, and McCree could imagine the frown he was likely wearing underneath the cover of his face plate. 

“Does it hurt?” McCree asked. He was still keeping his distance, not sure what kind of mood Genji was in or if he’d be willing to accept any help. 

“Hurt? Not so much, but I can’t see enough to fix it right now.”

“Let me have a better look, maybe I can help.”

Genji turned to face him fully now, expression still unreadable behind the face plate, he tilted his head to the side and said, “Help?” 

“Oh c’mon now darlin’, I can at least patch a few of these wires. I do have a little experience.” McCree held up his left hand closer to Genji’s face, wiggling his metal fingers in emphasis. 

Without answering him, Genji turned around, putting the damaged panel directly into the still sitting McCree’s eye line. Taking a good look at the body, now so close, in front of him, the position was not lost on McCree. Before he was able to whistle his approval, Genji beat him to it with only a short, “don’t even.” 

“While I’m down here, you might as well let me appreciate the view.” He couldn’t help the smirk, but he did turn his attention to the injury in question. 

McCree took his time looking over the damage, calculating what he’d be able to do with their limited resources in the few hours it would take for them to return to the watch point and back to where an actual expert could take a look.  
“Well, the good news is you’re not going to die.” 

He could almost feel Genji’s eye roll from where his face was turned away. 

"I can patch most of it until we can deliver you back to Angela.” He patted the side of Genji’s thigh in what he hoped was a reassuring way before getting up to go find the tool kit that was included in all of their transport vehicles.  
McCree brought the kit back to where he had been seated and propped it open before reclaiming his previous position. He grabbed Genji’s hips and maneuvered him into the best position, leaning forward to get a good view. He got right to work sorting through the wires that were simply pulled loose and those that were shredded and needed patching. He could feel Genji tense up underneath him where he had braced his hand against his thigh. 

“Sorry, doll. I’ll go as fast as I can, but for now I just need you to hold on.”

Genji stayed silent, but he made a visible effort to shake the tension from his shoulders. Taking a deep breath in and letting a shaky breath out. 

"Okay,” he said, face still turned away. 

McCree navigated the damaged area, pulling shredded wiring to the forefront and carefully wrapping thick tape around any of the exposed fibers. It was slow going, and he felt Genji wind back up as every second ticked by.  
He ripped the final piece of tape he needed and finished wrapping the last piece of exposed wire. “Alright, hard parts over, now let’s get your insides back where they belong.”

He waited patiently for another roll of the shoulders, one more shaky breath, and one more half-hearted “okay” before he put his hands back to work. One by one McCree pulled each wire from tangled mass and threaded it slowly back to where it belonged. He only made it through half of the work before Genji began to shake beneath him. He didn’t have the confidence in his repair skill to work any less carefully than he was, he frowned when he realized he wouldn’t be able to make this any better for Genji. He’d have to make it up to him later, he thought, whatever Genji asked he’d give it to him after he was sure he was okay. 

With a reinvigorated gentleness, he started on the next thread of wire. He moved his fingers along its length, whispering meaningless comforts while pushing it back inside Genji’s leg. He barely had it properly placed before Genji’s body was pulled out of his grip. He had stumbled forward, catching himself on the wall of the transport; he had one hand extended and one spread over the front of his face plate. He was breathing hard and shaking hard with his knees still half bent from where they’d given out. 

Genji didn’t more or speak for what felt like much too long before he reached to unclip the fastenings of his face plate. Not bothering to try to catch it, it clattered loudly to the floor. With his face still turned towards the wall, McCree could hear how loud he was breathing. 

McCree had already jumped forward, already offering as many apologies as he could get in before he heard Genji say something that he couldn’t quite make out. 

“What was that?” He asked. Genji turned to look him in the face now. 

“I said it doesn’t hurt.” 

And now McCree could see it—Genji’s cheeks were flushed red and the silicon that made up his lower lip was bright and puffy from where he had been biting at it repeatedly. 

“Ah… I see…” and like that McCree was on autopilot; his brain short-circuiting whenever he saw _that_ look on Genji’s face. His hands moved to once again hold Genji close at the hip, and when Genji tried to squirm out of his grip, he held him tighter. Only when Genji stilled did his right hand begin to wander. Moving down from his hip, dragging slowly over where his backside met his thigh and down again to the torn paneling. 

He let his fingers trace the opening, moving lightly over the half-finished repair. Above him, Genji was twisting around, trying to get a good look at what was happening. 

“What are you doing? I can fix the rest myself.” He brought his hand towards the gap in his armor, but McCree was faster, and he caught it halfway. He threaded their fingers together and gave them a light squeeze. The hand on Genji’s thigh continued to rub against torn edges. He licked his lips and pushed his thumb inside. Working his way slowly around the edges of the opening, he moved his finger in slow circles, humming contentedly at the small noises escaping Genji. 

"Jesse, please," he heard Genji whisper, still shivering beneath his hands. 

What little control McCree had snapped, and he couldn't help shoving his face forward and adding his mouth to the work his fingers were already doing. Licking between his fingers, he ran his tongue along the threads of wire. When he reached the point they met the synthetic flesh of his leg. He was met with even more flesh as Genji unconsciously pushed back against him while gasping loudly. Spurred on, McCree pushed his fingers deeper, working into the opening. He followed with his tongue, running it up and down; drowning in the way Genji's breath caught whenever he pushed his tongue firmer or twisted his fingers. He hadn't even noticed the grip Genji had on the arm holding his hip until that grip tightened far beyond human strength. It wasn't the first time McCree had felt mildly thankful for his metal arm, but it might have been the first time in such an intimate scenario. 

He endured that grip and continued working his mouth with a reinvigorated energy. This was something new and unexplored between them, and he was not letting this chance slip away. Between the uncontrolled grip strength and the knowledge that Genji only kept his mouth shut in the bedroom when he feeling too good to form a complete thought. He picked up his pace, waiting for the telltale arch of Genji’s back. It happened and as Genji let out a weak cry of pleasure, his back arched, and a jolt of electricity shot straight through his McCree's tongue. Guess he missed some wires while patching, he thought sheepishly, waiting for his tongue to regain feeling. 

He applied a firm palm to his zipper and pressed down, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath to collect himself, he opened his eyes only to find Genji fixing him with an airy look. 

"You're not done are you cowboy?" 

Pushing his lip out in a pout that on anyone else would be ridiculous. McCree licked his lips. He would burn down the city to have that look always directed at him, and Genji knew that. 

He picked himself up from where he'd been crouching behind Genji and took the moment to guide him into a new position that didn't force Genji to keep standing. McCree arranged him across the row of seats sideways on his knees; this way McCree could sit comfortably behind him without losing the angle he wanted. All situated, he smoothed his hand down Genji's lower back and across his plush behind. He worked his way down to his goal, leaving soft kisses behind his trailing palms. 

McCree brought his hands down to he criminally small panel that covered Genji's most sensitive parts. If what he found there was any difference from human flesh, McCree couldn't tell the difference (or maybe it was that he just didn't care). This body had allowed Genji to swap physical parts that fit how he was feeling at the time. No complaints on McCree's end. It gave them variations in the pleasure they could share and he knew it gave Genji a confidence he had never had before. 

Removing the panel revealed his soft slit of flesh, already wet with the artificial slick Genji's body produced in intimate moments. McCree can't remember the last time he had seen Genji this wet, and the thought brought his hand immediately to his belt. One hand trailing his thumb, just barely teasing that soaking entrance, and his other hand clumsily undoing his belt and buttons. Not touching himself quite yet, the release of pressure still brought an unbidden groan to his lips. 

Refocusing his attentions, he pushed his thumb deeper into that that wet heat. Satisfied when he heard Genji let out a held breath, he moved it back and forth, teasing for now, letting himself enjoy the softness. 

He took the hint when Genji started to shift his hips impatiently. He pushed two fingers into that arousal. The ease at which they slipped inside to the base was enough to make McCree's mouth water. He let himself revel in the easy push and pull of his fingers. He added a third finger and Genji let out a satisfied sigh, pushing back on McCree's hand all on his own. By now, McCree couldn't stop licking his lips, and when he felt Genji moving his hips, he met his rhythm halfway and put his mouth where his fingers were buried. Genji moaned and McCree worked his tongue, licking a long stripe from his fingers to the artificial bundle of nerves that perfectly mimicked the intended anatomy. He repeated the motion before settling on sucking on that swollen clit. 

McCree lets his teeth drag along sensitive flesh at the same time he curls his fingers, dragging them along Genji's hot folds and celebrating the noises spilling out of the man beneath him. He picked up his pace and brought his unoccupied hand to the wiring that remained un-repaired and exposed. He could have been more gentle when he shoved fingers into the tangle, but he was past the point of thinking clearly. He kept pace as he twisted and thrust the fingers on both hands. It wasn't long before Genji was half-howling and swearing and he came for the second time. He kept it up until an overstimulated Genji moved out of reach of his mouth.

Drunk on his partner's orgasm, he relented, focusing instead on his own pleasure. He pulled his underwear down, exposing his hard and leaking cock. His hand still slick with Genji's juices, it took no time at all for him to spill his own pleasure across his hand and shirt. 

Genji had since collapsed forward and the only sound in the carrier was their heavy breathing. Turning and crawling towards McCree, still on hands and knees until he was up against McCree’s chest. He slipped his arms loosely around McCree’s neck and brought their mouths together. He took his time, moving his lips slowly and sweetly pushing his tongue into McCree’s open and willing mouth. He pushed his chest tight against McCree’s until he was forced to shift backwards and lay down; Genji following closely and never losing an inch in distance from his mouth. 

They stayed like that until Genji was finished licking any and all of the remaining wetness from McCree’s lips and beard. It was only when he was well and satisfied that he met the lazy grin that painted McCree’s face with a hard from painting his face, which Genji met with a hard look. “Remind me to never come to you for maintenance ever again.” 

The laugh that came unexpectedly through McCree was met with an exaggerated eye roll, but when McCree pushed up to kiss him again, Genji met him halfway with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an effort to dust off my writing chops by diving headfirst into self indulgent smut. Any real constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
